Valves are commonly used to facilitate the inflation of a tire. Typically, the pressure in the tire is set to a desired amount to optimize ride feel, tread use, and fuel economy. Since tire pressure varies with temperature, it is important that the tire is inflated properly, such that the tire performs as desired during operation of the vehicle.
There are several dangers that may result from the over inflation of a tire, such a catastrophic failure (i.e., tire blow out), uneven tread wear, as well as a reduction in performance, such as reduced fuel economy.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a valve assembly which prevents the over inflation of a tire, while allowing the desired amount of air to enter the tire to optimize performance.